Et si on sortait cette nuit ?
by Hintair
Summary: Cinquième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, ou celle qui marquera profondément l'histoire du château au vue des profonds projets des quatre amis, bien décidé à ce que l'histoire se souvienne d'eux, et prêt à travailler dur pour rattraper les points perdues lors de leurs sorties nocturnes.
1. La carte du Maraudeur

J'écris cette histoire tout simplement dans le but d'essayer de faire plaisir aux lecteurs de ce site, ainsi qu'en me faisait plaisir à moi-même , qui cherchait depuis longtemps un thème pour commencer une Potterfiction. J'ai donc choisi celui des maraudeurs, et plus particulièrement de leur cinquième année, car je trouve les premières années trop peu intéressantes, et les dernières trop utilisées. Cependant, si l'inspiration me vient, peut-être que je compléterais la série par les années manquantes.

Je suis également conscient qu'il est fort possible que la fiction ne soit pas parfaite, mais il s'agit de ma première expérience avec l'écriture du monde magique. Je tiens également à préciser qu'il y a énormément de chances pour que je ne respecte pas certaines précisions de JKR, tout simplement pour sortir de la banalité, par manque de savoirs de ma part ou encore par besoin suite à une idée de ma part.

C'est donc sur cette petite préface que je vous laisse pour la lecture du premier chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La carte du Maraudeur **

**Eté 1975 - Godric's Hollow**

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le bout de parchemin étalé sur le bureau prit soudain l'aspect d'une carte, qui devait, dans un futur proche, regroupé tout les lieux imaginables à Poudlard, ainsi que ses habitants. Il manquait encore énormément de lieux, car les Maraudeurs, qui étaient à l'origine de la carte étaient parti brusquement en vacances, alors que la carte commençait à prendre forme. Heureusement, James avait emmené chez lui quelques archives d'anciennes cartes de l'école, et il avait pu, avec l'assistance de Peter Pettigrow, qui habitait à seulement quelques rues, continuer à tracer les pièces les plus communes. Seulement, il devait attendre le retour à Poudlard et les retrouvailles avec ses amis pour commencer à tracer les passages secrets, qui n'était pas disponible dans les plans, et que seuls les Maraudeurs connaissaient.

James examinait la carte, pour voir si tout était bien apparu, et si son sortilège avait marché. Il avait pris le soin d'ensorceler le parchemin pour qu'il ne s'active seulement à la prononciation d'une phrase, pour éviter que ses parents, ou encore ses professeurs ne confisquent l'objet.

-Tu penses qu'on aura finis avant les vacances de Noël, Queudver ?

-Ca m'étonnerait pas, vu la rapidité à laquelle on avance, mais une fois à Poudlard, on va avoir du mal, avec toutes les révisions qui se préparent en vue des B.U.S.E.S.

-Si ce n'est que ça, je vois pas pourquoi on devrait commencer à réviser, alors qu'on a toujours réussi sans, sinon, on dessine quel pièce aujourd'hui ?

-A mon avis, le mieux serait de commencer le chemin qui mène de notre tour, à la Grande Salle, c'est le chemin qu'on emprunte le plus souvent de nuit.

Sur ces mots, James se leva et revint s'assoir avec une carte entre les mains, celle que devait suivre l'architecte lors de la construction de Poudlard, ce n'étais certes pas la plus récente, mais certainement la plus complète, même si quelques changements donnaient des incohérences avec le temps, mais ils pourraient toujours corriger plus tard. Il prit sa plume et se mit à tracer des lignes, des escaliers, des pièces, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Peter regardait, pensif, les posters des Faucons de Falmouth, l'équipe favorite de James, qui n'avait cependant plus remporté une coupe depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Il prit lui aussi une plume, ainsi qu'un parchemin et entreprit de lister tout les lieux à tracer dans Poudlard, les endroits où ils se trouvaient, comment y accéder et leurs particularités. La chambre était silencieuse, tandis que les amis s'attelaient durement à leurs devoirs, des hiboux venaient parfois les déranger, provenant de Sirius et de Remus, afin de suivre l'avancée des travaux, auquel il ne pouvait pour le moment pas participer.

A 16h, Peter avait finit de travailler, et réussit à faire sortir James de son travail, afin d'aller voler sur leurs balais à la sortie du village. Peter commençait à bien volé, mais il n'égalait pas les talents de James, poursuiveur très dangereux de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ils jouaient avec des balles, que James avaient réussi à subtiliser lors de sa seconde année dans les réserves de Poudlard. Ils se faisaient des passes avec le souaffle, tentaient de résister le plus longtemps à l'assaut de deux cognards, ou encore de se faire une course au Vif d'Or.

Le temps passait rapidement, les deux amis s'amusant énormément, et rapidement, 19h était arrivé, signalant le départ de Peter, qui devait rentrer chez lui, sa mère venant de rentrer du travail, ils s'échangèrent de rapides au revoir, sachant qu'ils allaient se revoir le lendemain, sur le quai de la gare King's Cross. James était content de ses vacances, les ayant passés en intégralité avec l'un de ses amis, bien qu'il fut déçu que Sirius n'avait pas obtenu l'autorisation de ses parents, qui jugeaient les Potter trop peu fréquentable pour une famille comme les Black.

Sur le chemin pour retourner chez lui, la malle dans une main, son balai sur l'épaule, il songeait à Poudlard, qu'il rejoindrait de nouveau demain, aux méfaits qu'ils pourraient accomplir, aux matchs de Quidditch qu'il gagnerait, aux cours passionnants ou ennuyants. Il pensa également à elle, Alice Sloper (Alice Londubat, étant donné que je n'avais aucune information sur son nom de jeune fille, j'ai décidé de prendre le nom d'un des élèves de Gryffondor.), elle était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux bruns, avec sa nature excitée, ce qui la faisait énormément ressemblée à James. Il pensa également à ses amies, Emilie Bell, qui était elle aussi très jolie, mais dont le caractère ne plaisait pas à James, ainsi que Lily Evans, qu'il avait aimé, mais qui avait renoncé à la conquérir après de cuisants échecs, elle ne le supportait pas, le trouvant trop prétentieux.

Il pensait encore à tout ça lorsqu'il revint chez lui, où il rangea le matériel, et retrouva dans sa chambre, la carte du Maraudeur, qu'il avait oublié de faire disparaître quand ils étaient partis jouer, mais trop occupés à rêver du château, il s'assit sur sa chaise et pensa à tout les elfes de maisons, aux banquets et aux passages secrets qui restaient à découvrir.

Mais il fut tiré de ses rêveries par ses parents, qui l'appelait depuis le salon, et c'est rêveur, qu'il prit sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur le parchemin.

-Méfait accompli.


	2. Un nouveau Poudlard Express

Voilà le second chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, que je puisse savoir ce qu'il faut que j'améliore. Je sais que mon orthographe est loin d'être parfait, mais je fais tout mon possible pour corriger les fautes que je fais, quitte à devoir passer une trentaine de minutes à relire une phrase où j'ai un doute.

Pour la fréquence des chapitres, je pense que je vais avoir un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais il est fort probable que plusieurs chapitres sortent en une même semaine. Pour ce qui est des points de vues, je pense que je vais faire seulement James, voir peut-être de temps en temps notre amie Sirius Black, voir Remus et Peter, mais je ne quitterais pas le groupe des Maraudeurs.

* * *

**Chapitre n°2 : Un nouveau Poudlard Express**

Le réveil sonnait depuis maintenant 5 minutes, mais James ne parvenait pas à se lever, après tout, il était encore en vacances. Vacances ? Mais on était le premier Septembre pourtant ? Il fut soudain pris d'une panique, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être stupide, réussir à oublier le jour de la rentrée, alors que ça faisait une semaine qu'il y pensait.

Il se tirait donc difficilement de son lit, et il partit se préparer rapidement, tout en étant encore à moitié endormie, ce qui le conduit à se prendre la porte de la salle de bain. Au moins, il était réveillé à présent. Après avoir demandé à sa mère de lui remettre son nez en place, et après avoir regroupé ses affaires, il débarqua dans le salon. Ses parents l'attendaient, ils allaient, comme chaque année, l'emmener par transplanage d'escorte, c'était le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide actuellement, contrairement aux réseaux de cheminettes qui avait quelques soucis en ce moment, emmenant au mauvais endroit les sorciers l'utilisant.

Alors qu'il commençait à prendre le bras de son père, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre la carte du Maraudeur, et, alors que son père transplanait, il le lâcha pour allait la récupérer dans sa chambre, conscient qu'il risquait une bonne punition par ses parents, il se rendit rapidement dans le salon et tenta de trouver une excuse pour limiter la punition quand ses parents reviendraient.

-James Potter, pourquoi as-tu pris le risque de me lâcher ? On t'a déjà expliqué que c'était dangereux, tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais ?

Son père ne semblait pas en colère, malgré ce qu'il pensait, même si il avait dit ça en poussant un profond soupir.

-J'ai oublié de prendre mon balai, et tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais supporter de ne pas l'avoir une fois arrivé à Poudlard ?

-Je te rappelle que ton balai est accroché à ta valise, qui a transplané avec nous jusqu'au chemin de traverse.

Il était cuit, son excuse n'avait pas fonctionné et son père croyait qu'il se fichait de lui, puis, dans le silence, ce fut son père qui accrocha son bras, avec une force qui signifiait qu'il ne le lâcherait pas cette fois.

Tout à coup, l'air lui manquait, il ne distinguait rien autour de lui et avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Chaque année c'était les mêmes sensations qu'il détestait. Après quelques secondes horribles, son père et lui arrivèrent sur un quai, et James reprit bruyamment sa respiration, puis embrassa rapidement son père et sa mère, car il était déjà suffisamment en retard.

En se dépêchant, il n'avait pas fait attention à un détail qui avait pourtant saisi un bon nombre de passant, et ce n'est qu'une fois dans le train, après avoir trouvé le compartiment de ses amis, qui était habitué à le voir arrivé en retard, qu'il s'en aperçu.

-Alors James, il te plaît le nouveau Poudlard Express, lança un grand garçon aux cheveux brun tombant sur ses yeux.

C'est alors qu'il le remarqua, tout avait changé, semblait plus neuf. Les banquettes de bois était maintenant beaucoup plus confortable, les peintures étaient nouvelles, ayant fait disparaître les inscriptions laissaient par les élèves. La locomotive semblait également allait plus vite, notamment à la vitesse à laquelle défilait le paysage au-dehors.

Du côté des portes, elles étaient maintenant opaques, et coulissantes, gagnant énormément de places dans les cabines. Les valises pouvaient être rangés en hauteur, mais aussi sous les sièges, particulièrement pour les premières années, qui n'avaient pas la force de hisser leurs valises jusqu'aux emplacements prévus à cette effet.

-Mais c'est que ça commence à devenir moderne Poudlard, railla James.

Peter, que les amis semblaient avoir oubliés tellement ils étaient concentrés à regarder James bavés devant les nouvelles portes rouges, qui montraient selon lui la supériorité de la maison de Godryc à Poudlard, se mit lui aussi à participer.

-N'empêche que j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir rejoindre le château en balai, on doit avoir une vue magnifique de celui-ci depuis le ciel

-Connaissant tes compétences en vol, tu n'aurais même pas pu décoller de Godryc's Hollow Pet'.

-Ferme-la Sirius, tu verras quand je serais le nouveau batteur de Gryffondor, je t'en mettrais plein les yeux, et surtout dans le sens propre du terme.

-Car Monsieur sait portait une batte maintenant ? Tu sembles progresser, à ce que je vois.

L'échange ne passionnait pas James, qui ne souhaitait pour une fois pas prendre parti. Il était plutôt occuper à regarder Remus, qui semblait triste. Il s'agissait du lendemain d'une pleine lune, et les compagnons savaient qu'il devait être fatigué, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son visage rêveur, comme si il était déçu par quelques chôses.

-Ca va Remus ?

Sirius et Peter se retournèrent également, trop occupés à se moquer l'un de l'autre, il n'avait pas fait gaffe au comportement étrange de leur ami. Certes, il avait toujours été étrange, mais pas de cette façon là, d'habitude, il lisait pour s'occuper quand ils l'exaspéraient, mais cette fois-ci, il se contentait juste de regarder les nuages, comme si il s'attendait quelque chose. Doucement, il hocha de la tête, sans toutefois détourner sa tête du ciel.

Les amis, sachant qu'il voulait rester seul dans sa bulle, n'insistèrent pas, et changèrent de sujet, leur première sortie nocturne.

-Il prévoie énormément de pluie ce soir Cornedrue, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller dans le parc pour une fois.

-Alors comme ça Patmol, on se dégonfle ? Monsieur ne veut plus faire de bêtises cette année ? C'est mignon.

-Il a pas tort James, tu l'as dis toi même hier, il faudrait qu'on avance dans la carte du Maraudeur, et on ferait mieux de rester dans le château ce soir, pour mieux pouvoir avancer dans les plans.

-Ah, vous avez travailler sur la carte sans moi Queudver ? Et James oublie en plus de me la montrez dans le train.

Ce dernier profita de l'occasion pour saisir rapidement sa valise, et en soutirer le parchemin sur lequel il avait tant travaillé pendant les vacances avec Peter.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte apparut alors, avec tout les travaux fait durant les vacances.

-Bien avancé, mais je vois que tu dessines toujours aussi mal, va falloir que je refasse tout ça encore une fois.

-Monsieur Black est toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois, moi, James Potter, j'ai préféré passer mes vacances à travailler sur cette carte, au lieu de sortir dans Londres côtoyer quelques sorcières.

Sirius grogna, son ami venait de toucher un point faible, et il le savait. Il attirait énormément les filles, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au début, de la part de ses amis, ça lui attirait là plupart du temps que des moqueries, lui donnant la réputation de collectionneur de salive.

Ils avaient passé énormément de temps à se parler, et le train était arriver alors que la nuit venait à peine de tomber. Ce train était beaucoup plus rapide que le précédent, ce qui avait également quelques inconvénients, le soleil étant encore présent derrière les montagnes à l'horizon, les éblouissant d'un beau soleil rouge.

Ils descendirent donc tous sur le quai de Pré-Au-Lard et au loin, ils aperçurent le château qui allait les redouter, jamais les Maraudeurs n'avaient eu l'envie de se faire remarquer autant que cette année, et ils avaient déjà prévus des plans d'actions pour y arriver.

Ils s'engagèrent alors tous sur le chemin boueux, qui allait les accompagner jusqu'à leur seconde demeure, l'endroit aux milles secrets.


End file.
